Mas miedo que a las balas
by PattyAlter
Summary: -YAOI- CAPITULO 2, UP: El motero chulito y prepotente resulto ser mi invitado: Sasuke Uchiha. No me fío de él ¿Quién demonios carga con un arma como si fuese un accesorio más? Es un maniático obsesivo compulsivo. *CANCELADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO*
1. PROLOGO

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**MÁS MIEDO QUE A LAS BALAS**

**Prólogo**

Siempre supe que moriría de un balazo entre las cejas, probablemente con dos o tres a quemarropa, pero nunca me importo en lo más mínimo, nunca me ha importado nada más de lo necesario e incluso a veces ni lo necesario.

Ir de aquí a allá, solo mi Harley, la confiable 9 milímetros y un par de cartuchos en mis bolsillos, esa era mi vida desde que cumplí los 15 años. Esa profesión me daba para todos los lujos a los que estoy acostumbrado, siendo quizá el más sublime de todos: el alcohol junto con las putas caras que puedo pagar, por eso me hayo aquí, en el burdel de costumbre. Dentro de mí se que quisiera no tener que estar aquí, pero mi cuerpo tiene necesidades y aquí quizá hasta puedo complacerlo deleitándome con una reproducción total o parcial de la verdadera persona a la que quisiera follarme salvajemente ahora mismo. El suspiro con el que dolorosamente me compadezco de mi mismo, me molesta, me molesta de sobremanera porque ese tipo de pensamientos son patéticos, son emocionales y yo no debo ser ni una cosa ni la otra, una persona como yo es fría y calculadora, yo soy un hombre metódico, de molde, sin corazón.

Soy asesino a sueldo, un mercenario, casa recompensas o como prefieras llamarme, el trabajo que hago es el mismo: matar gente por dinero ¿Qué si me gusta? Dios, no ¡Me encanta! es el trabajo más sencillo del mundo, además de divertido debo decir. Claro, al principio cuesta trabajo, ya sabes, procesar que la sangre que me salpico en el rostro – odio cuando llevo puesta camisa blanca y se mancha – es de ese hombre al que le volé los sesos, saber que acabo de decidir sobre una vida ajena y que puedo hacerlo siempre que quiera, el poder que te otorga el saberte con un arma entre las manos y que solo con jalar el gatillo puedes asesinar a quien quieras, incluso disfrutar un poco antes: dispararle en la pierna, justo sobre la rotula, así no podrá caminar y sufrirá mientras se desangra, lo que lleva un tiempo estimado entr horas. Después en un brazo, justo sobre el hombro, los antebrazos tienen muchas venas, evítalos, recordando que siempre debe ser el derecho, el izquierdo nunca a menos de que tengas buena puntería y puedas asegurar que no dispararas al corazón, si no moriría al momento y adiós diversión. Pero lamentablemente esos son casos excepcionales ya que normalmente hay que deshacerse de la persona en cuestión sin darle tiempo si quiera para implorar piedad, no es como si las suplicas, el que me hablen de sus familias y seres queridos impediría que cumpliera con mi trabajo, pero la verdad es que un buen asesinato debe llevarse a cabo antes de un minuto. A veces es aburrido, pero sigo aquí por el dinero y porque me gusta cuando tengo que ir por tipos del bajo mundo: secuestradores, narcotraficantes o pedófilos ¡Dios! esos son mis favoritos, esos bastardos suplican como putas ¿Te imaginas? me encanta jugar a que los dejare vivir para verlos humillarse, darles incluso 20 segundos de ventaja para huir ¡Oye! debo mantenerme en forma, normalmente no recorren más de una cuadra hasta que los alcanzo, después les disparo en las bolas y espero entre 15 o 20 minutos para terminar con su agonía, claro que me gustaría verlos desangrarse mientras lloran como nenas, pero ese tipo de ratas siempre tienen una segunda guardia de respaldo y aunque puedo con más de 10 hombres a la vez, no podría arriesgarme a que uno lo rescatase y le ponga a salvo. Sería divertido que una vez recuperado viniera tras de mí en busca de venganza porque le volé los testículos, pero una vez más repito, este trabajo es serio y aunque tenga diversión, también tengo que ser profesional. Uno siempre debe ser profesional… de lo contrario hay repercusiones… repercusiones trágicas.

De alguna manera la voz exasperante de la mujer frente a mí, me saco de mis cavilaciones, detesto cuando interrumpen mi tren de pensamientos pero detesto más cuando me hacen esperar. Como ella lo había hecho, llevo 20 minutos aquí sentado esperando que cumpla con mi puto deseo.

"¿Dónde mierdas esta lo que te pedí?" Le pregunte a la extravagante dueña del burdel.

"Señor mío ya le he explicado que no tenemos a ninguna chica con esas especificaciones – me dijo mientras retorcía la tela de su vulgar vestido rojo – podría ponerle una peluca a Temari o…"

"Temari tiene ojos verdes, además dije que la quiero con ese tono de cabello _natural _¿Debo repetirlo?"

"Temari es su favorita señor, puede ser Ino, ella tiene los ojos de un color parecido al que quiere – sonrió – además está ansiosa de atenderlo"

_Como todas las mujeres aquí_, pensé.

Sacudí los dedos en un ademan, tendría que ser la rubia de bote. Bebí mi whiskey de un sorbo mientras la mujer iba por la chica que me atendería, vi venir a la rubia que minutos antes estaba sobre las piernas de un horroroso anciano con cara de vicioso, ella vino hacia mí saludándome con coquetería, pude ver como el hombre al que atendía se molesto. Yo sonreí, me gire apenas un poco en el camino y unos hombres que no note antes nos seguían con la mirada, hasta que entramos a la habitación.

"Desnúdate rápido" Le ordene a la rubia, mientras corría el pestillo de la puerta.

"Hoy estas ansioso, Sasuke-kun" Me dijo con esa voz chillona, mientras se deshacía del micro vestido color violeta.

Escuche pasos presurosos por el corredor, mire a la rubia, se estaba quitando las pantaletas, suspire molesto. Seguidamente dos bruscos golpes en la puerta.

"Joder – Ni tiempo a cogérmela me dieron – escóndete en el baño" Le dije con seriedad.

"Pero…" Y en ese momento tumbaron la puerta, yo solo me hice a un lado mientras sacaba mi arma.

Eliminaron a la rubia de un balazo entre las cejas, ahí estaban, ni dos minutos de tardanza, eran profesionales.

"El burdel de siempre, te has vuelto predecible, Uchiha" Me dijo el tipo más grotesco.

"Y ustedes, lentos" Dos disparos a quemarropa y listo.

Ahora tenía que salir de ese lugar, si esos dos me habían seguido, seguramente detrás vendrían mas. Me tope con una chica a medio vestir en el corredor.

"La salida de emergencia"

Me señalo el fondo del pasillo con una mano temblorosa, asentí a modo de agradecimiento, baje por la escalera contra incendios, mi Harley esperaba al final, sobre la acera frente al burdel y antes de llegar a mitad del sucio callejón me encontré con mas tipos, analizando: tres al frente, dos bajando de la escalera detrás de mí y uno ultimo escondido tras el basurero. Suspire, una emboscada, la 9 milímetros descansaba tranquila bajo mi costado derecho. Vi acercarse a ese hombre que yo conocía tan bien.

"Cuanto tiempo" Salude con una pose despreocupada.

"Sasuke-kun – sonrió en mi dirección – lo mismo digo, veo que ya conociste a mis hombres" Dijo con voz de ultratumba.

"Si, a dos – sonreí – veras, no es nada personal pero me interrumpieron justo cuando estaba por meterme a la cama con una hermosa rubia"

"Oh, como lo siento, pero no debe ser gran cosa para ti ¿No es así? tomando en cuenta que cambias de puta, seguido… o bueno, alguna vez tuviste una favorita, aunque sea por poca temporada"

Apreté los dientes sintiendo fresco el recuerdo. Se regocijo con mi gesto mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo azabache.

"Una disculpa, creí que por el tiempo que ha pasado ya lo habrías superado – sonrió y sus estúpidos peleles también, aunque ignoraran por completo de lo que su jefe hablaba – pero ya veo que no"

"¿Quieres café y galletas? digo, porque esta plática está siendo muy femenina para mi gusto" Sonreí orgulloso por picar su ego.

"Desháganse de el" Ordeno a sus hombres.

Elimine a uno de los primeros tres con un balazo entre los ojos, al segundo con uno en el pecho y al tercero con una bala desviada de su propio compañero, uno de los que venían tras de mi me sujeto de los brazos, me deje hacer considerando que no perdía nada dándoles ventajas, el otro me dio un par de golpes en la cara, con el segundo puñetazo sonreí deleitándome con el sabor ferroso de mi propia sangre, bastante, tampoco soy tan bondadoso. Un puntapié, una llave, dos balazos y listo. Demasiado fácil, como siempre.

"Gírate" Le ordene mientras se detenía, aun no salía del callejón, no le dispararía por la espalda.

"Y ya les había pagado" Dijo cansino.

"Malos negocios – reí – sabes que nunca hay que pagar por adelantado, fue lo primero que me enseñaste de este mundo ¿No es así, querido tío?"

"Has crecido Sasuke, querido" Me dijo sin girarse, el imbécil creía que eso me detendría.

"Dile al idiota tras el basurero que salga – le ordene, serio – también a los demás"

El chasqueo los dedos, en inmediatamente, figuras empezaron a emerger de la oscuridad del callejón. Apreté el agarre sobre mi pistola, mientras los contaba: 1, 3, 7, 10… 14 en total. Nunca fui bueno con los números, pero era sencillo deducir mis probabilidades, tomando en cuenta que me quedaban 5 balas en el arma y en esta fila de matones habían al menos dos de los que si debía cuidarme. Pero uno en especial llamaba mi atención.

"Ahora si es un gran encuentro familiar"

"No es nada personal querido primo – dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa, mientras salía de su escondite tras el basurero – es solo que el precio sobre tu cabeza se ha doblado"

"¿Ahora valgo 30 millones de dólares? – Puse cara de ofendido – esperaba que al menos se hubiese triplicado, después de todo creí que Danzo estaría molesto luego de que le disparara al tío Madara en las pelotas"

Escuche claramente rechinar los dientes de mi tío y se giro a encararme, era irresistible mencionar aquel tema y mas frente a sus subordinados, todos sabían que él era la perra de Danzo pero informarlos acerca de que ahora no le podía cumplir en la cama era rozar los limites.

"Diviértanse con él" Ordeno con el rostro enrojecido.

"Grave error" Dije para mí mismo.

Vi venir sobre a mí a los primeros tres, manos desnudas. Guarde a Mikoto en mi chaqueta mientras recibía al primer hombre con una patada rompe quijadas, su cuerpo tumbo a dos más detrás de él, otro casi logro tocarme la cara, le rompí la nariz, el tercero no pudo alzar las manos antes de que le metiera los dientes hasta la garganta con mi puño izquierdo. Sentí la familiar descarga de adrenalina recorriéndome el cuerpo de pies a cabeza: haciéndome más veloz, más agudo, más violento con cada gancho, cada patada, cada puñetazo y después de sentir que un par de puños si lograron alcanzarme el rostro, la descarga de energía y violencia que se desato de forma primitiva tomo posesión completa de mi cuerpo. Mi pómulo ardía justo en donde dentro de unas horas, habría un cardenal al igual que mi labio inferior que sangraba a borbotones.

Gran falla el ordenarles que me eliminaran a manos limpias. La mitad de los hombres de Madara estaban inconscientes, los otros, lo bastante heridos como para sujetar un arma y apuntarme, o eso creí al escuchar el disparo de Sai.

Mi primo me sonreía, había disparado justo sobre el hombro derecho, imposibilitando su movimiento, camino a paso tranquilo por un lado de cada hombre inconsciente, dándoles un tiro de gracia a cada uno. Paso por un lado de mí, sin detenerse y agachándose a mis espaldas. Mi tío sonreía con petulancia, me estaba apuntando mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo, seguramente maquinando cuanto se divertiría metiéndome mis comentarios por el culo justo con un balazo. Aun así sonreí. Busque a Mikoto con el otro brazo, bajo mi chaqueta.

"¿Buscabas esto, primo?" Me pregunto Sai quien se paro al lado de su padre, mostrándome mi 9 milímetros, en sus sucias manos.

Trate de que se notara lo menos posible cuando el acto reflejo de tragar saliva, actuó antes de que yo pudiera impedirlo. Madara me dio un golpe en la entrepierna y me doble sintiendo mil cuchilladas. Desde el piso, con la cara contra el pavimento, una mano cubriendo la zona del golpe bajo y la mirada borrosa, evalué las opciones. Bien, estaba desarmado – lo cual no supe en que puto perro momento sucedió – herido de un brazo, con un dolor desgarrador en la ingle y sin posibilidad alguna de poder desarmar al bastardo de Sai y si digo que no hay posibilidad de que yo haga algo, es porque lo he intentado antes.

"¿En serio solo tenias esto contigo? – pregunto Sai jugando con mi arma – ese es un error de novatos Sasuke-kun, creí que habías pasado esa etapa cuando éramos adolescentes"

"Tra-trajiste… a tu propio hijo – tome aire como pude – a ver tu muerte… espe-pero que no creas que eso me impedirá meterte una bala por el culo… tío"

Sai, me miro, su habitual rostro inexpresivo y su padre también me miro, pero él se rio de mis palabras. Quizá era una estrategia estúpida, pero era mi última carta.

"Las únicas balas a las que tendrás acceso serán las de mi cartucho cuando te las meta en el cráneo – suspiro entrecortado, sus problemas del corazón eran ahora más evidentes – levántalo Sai" Mi primo obedeció la orden, hincándome frente a su padre, con las manos sujetas en mi espalda.

"Sin bolas y con problemas de corazón – me reí a carcajadas – Danzo debe de pasar noches realmente heladas en su cama"

El primer puñetazo me cerraría el ojo cuando se hinchara seguramente, el segundo hiso sangrar mi nariz y de no ser porque Sai me sujetaba, la patada en el cráneo me habría hecho caer duramente contra el piso, aun así había afectado mi oído, también mi visión.

"Oh mira – pude escuchar de Sai, mientras revisaba su celular – el precio se triplico, puedes morir feliz primo" Me dijo dando palmaditas en mi hombro sangrante.

Reprimí la mueca de dolor. La presión del cañón entre mis cejas se apretó más. La mano de Madara temblaba de impotencia, parecía que mis comentarios también podían afectarlo a él.

"Dale saludos a mi hermano, al tuyo y a las putas de tu madre y novia…"

Sai me jalo los cabellos para hacerme levantar la vista ante Madara. De haberme permitido ponerme de pie, le habría escupido en la cara, pero no paso. En cambio le sonreí, iba morir, increíblemente esa noche lo supe, pero más increíblemente aun: me importaba un carajo.

"Mataste a mis padres, a mi hermano… a la familia entera…" Le recordé.

"Y a la puta de novia, a la que antes me cogí ¿O fue después?" Se pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida.

Bueno, si quería morir con una sonrisa podía irlo olvidando, ese recuerdo me la borro por completo.

"Padre… no deberías, ya sabes ¿Dispararle?… se está desangrando" Dijo Sai jalando mis cabellos con más fuerza.

"Si, pronto quedara inconsciente" Suspiro mi tío trazando las facciones de mi rostro con la pistola.

Estoy muriendo, van a dispararme, seguramente en los testículos como venganza y no me importa, bueno quizá solo una cosa me importa, la única que pude rescatar de perecer en mi mundo de mierda. Esa única cosa que no fue cubierta por el manto de sangre que yo arrastraba por donde pisase ¿Esta sensación es a lo que llaman morir en paz?

Al borde de la inconsciencia escuche un disparo, después un grito de Sai, dos hombres abalanzándose contra él y vi el piso una vez más de cerca cuando me soltó, escuche golpes sordos, risas estremecedoras y comentarios de si yo valía más muerto que vivo. En medio de mi ligero tambaleo entre la consciencia y el desmayo, pude ver como Sai se encargaba de los hombres que habían disparado a su padre, esos pobres idiotas no sabían a donde se metían cuando decidieron competir contra él para tomar mi cabeza.

"Todo por ti, maldito hijo de puta…" Me dijo levantando mi rostro del suelo.

Me llevo hasta el final del callejón y me dejo caer, me hinco de cara contra el muro de la pared mohosa y escuche entre sus sollozos lamentables como le castañeaban los dientes mientras ponía un nuevo cartucho de balas en su arma. Me resultaba difícil creer que estaba llorando por la muerte de su padre, pero al parecer hasta él, tenia emociones… pocas al menos, después de todo yo llore como un bebé cuando vi morir a mis padres.

Apunto el arma justo sobre mi coronilla, los restos de mi adrenalina agudizaron mi oído en aquella oscuridad, tanto que escucho a la perfección como se acciona el mecanismo de la pistola mientras el tira lentamente del gatillo. El disparo, un cuerpo inerte con su peso de lleno contra el suelo. Yo sigo respirando, como un animal, herido y en agonía, pero respiro. Se han deshecho de Sai. Inmediatamente escucho un par de pies acercarse y seguidamente siento el frio cañón de un arma que me es tan familiar, apuntando en mi nuca.

"Con mi arma no…" La presión del arma, acallo mi petición.

El cañón de la vieja y confiable Mikoto se paseo por mi cuello, deslizo el cuello de mi camisa descubriendo mi tatuaje de mercenario, esa marca que Orochimaru ponía a todos sus hombres.

"Solo dime una cosa – dije rescatando mi sonrisa orgullosa, quería escucharlo antes de morir – ¿Cuánto te ofrecieron a ti?"

"No es por dinero…"

Mi sangre se congelo.

**¿QUE TAL? ESTA ES MI NUEVA HISTORIA ¿LES GUSTO? SE QUE SOLO ES EL PROLOGO, PERO ES MAS BIEN UN CAPITULO PILOTO, RESPECTO A LOS COMENTARIOS VERE SI GUSTA O NO, PLANEO QUE CUENTE CON 20 CAPITULOS. MIENTRAS AQUÍ ESTA UNA PEQUEÑA INTRO, PROMETO QUE HABRA ACCION, SANGRE, AVENTURA, ROMANCE Y MUCHO LIME CON ALGO DE BUEN LEMON ;) **

**DEJENME SABER QUE OPINAN **


	2. CAP1 MI PUTA VIDA, MIS PUTAS REGLAS

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**MÁS MIEDO QUE A LAS BALAS**

**Mi vida, mis reglas**

POV NARUTO

Busque a tientas el par de mi bota de combate, lo encontré bajo la cara gabardina de ese chico, me la probé y me quedaba a la perfección, pero luego de ponerme mis botas y el resto de mi ropa, la deje donde la encontré: yo no era un vulgar ladrón. Ya vestido y algo más despierto salí de puntillas de la habitación, cuidando no despertar al hombre que aun dormía en la cama. Era guapo, fue una buena noche de sexo, pero ese chico lucia exactamente como el tipo que te pide que te quedes a desayunar y un tiempo después sin saber cómo, te reclama como suyo con una cursilería barata de esas cosas del matrimonio. La sola mención me causaba nauseas. En medio de la madrugada, con un calor infernal y el sol a pocas horas de asomarse, yo apenas llegue a casa. Me tambaleaba un poco al bajar del taxi, no supe si eran los efectos restantes del alcohol que tenía en las venas o el maratón de sexo en el que había estado, trate de atinar la llave en la puerta del local y antes de poder entrar, una voz a mis espaldas llamo mi atención.

"Hey tu – me llamo una voz masculina, me gire a verle – ¿sabes de algún burdel, por aquí?"

Reprimí una mueca de asco ante el tipo, estaba trepado en una moto y llevaba puesto un casco negro con un visor ahumado, no podía ver su rostro, solo un poco sus ojos. Le señale hasta el otro extremo de la calle, ahí había uno de esos antros que el tipo buscaba.

"Suerte con el herpes" Le dije aun luchando con la cerradura.

"¿El herpes?" Pregunto con una risilla que se escuchó presuntuosa.

"Si, lo que tienen las tipas de ese antro entre las piernas"

"Ah, vale" Aun reía.

"No es una buena idea" Le dije con la lengua adormecida y sin poder atinar la llave en la cerradura.

"Seguro me ofrecerías una buena oferta – me dijo mientras me inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, trate de ignorarle – pero ciertamente prefiero las vaginas"

"Haya tu" Dije como si me importara y entre al local.

Escuche la moto arrancar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, pero algo me decía que ese día en especial, no me apetecía mucho estar despierto. Podría hacer seguido durmiendo unas cuantas horas más, pero ni el calor de las 4 de la tarde, ni mi compromiso dentro de una hora lo permitiría. Me quede unos minutos más en la cama, mirando el techo como si lo que veía ahí, cada día, cada noche y cada mañana, fuera a cambiar de un momento a otro, pero desagraciadamente mis días eran siempre muy repetitivos y monótonos. Creí escuchar el motor de un auto estacionando fuera del bar, no podía quedarme otro minuto en la cama, salí de debajo de la sabana y camine al baño, mi rostro en el espejo aun lucia adormilado y medianamente perlado por un fina capa de sudor, mi casa era un horno en época de verano ¿Qué podía esperarse de un ático? Baje a la primera planta luego de lavarme la cara y dejarme un poco más presentable, Tsunade ya me esperaba sentada al lado de la barra, Shizune estaba a su lado con ese raro puerco con complejo de perro que ambas mujeres insistían en tratar como una mascota la brinque desde el otro extremo como siempre hacia y note la mueca de mis invitadas.

"Ahí hay una portezuela, precisamente para que no saltes sobre la barra mocoso" Me dijo mientras cubría la pantalla de su celular, celosamente.

Mire a la rubia anciana y a su asistente, Shizune.

"Fueron a visitarlo antes de venir ¿Cierto?" Le mire desde el otro lado de la barra.

Afirmo con la cabeza, yo sabía perfectamente que miraba segundos antes en la pantalla de su celular, era una foto, una que yo tome. Yo sabía quién posaba con ella en esa fotografía. Porque yo le conocía, le conocía muy bien y ese día en especial, le extrañaba más que los demás. Era el cuarto aniversario luctuoso del viejo. Ese hombre que fue lo más cercano que tuve a un padre.

"Me bebí un par de sakes a su salud, al lado de la lapida y le deje los girasoles de costumbre – Me dijo con la mirada baja – jure que no lo haría, aun estoy bastante molesta con él… mira que adelantárseme de esa manera tan irrespetuosa" Dijo con algo de frustración.

"No fueron solo un par de Sakes" Alego Shizune, a modo de regaño luego que dejo ir al cerdo para no batallar por mantenerlo en sus brazos.

"Al final has terminado visitándolo, el viejo pervertido te amó, Oba-chan – lo mire y se giro, tratando de esconderme su dramático sonrojo – no hay porque fingir que sigues molesta con Jiraiya"

"Es tu abuelo, no seas igualado"

"Lo sé, pero nunca lo llame de ese modo y hacerlo a estas alturas me parece tonto – suspire – pero podría empezar a llamarte _abuelita _a ti, si quieres"

La vena palpitando en su frente me saco una genuina carcajada que me libero un poco del estrés de esa mañana y de esa fecha, Shizune me sonrió, Tsunade me miro feo pero al final también me sonrió mientras acariciaba con parsimonia la alianza en su dedo corazón. Yo siempre supe que Jiraiya tenía algo con su _amiga _Tsunade y agradecí que me lo dijeran al menos un día antes de su repentina boda, lo único lastimoso es que apenas disfrutaron su luna de miel antes de tener que regresar a casa para internar a mi autoproclamado abuelo con amenaza de infarto al corazón. Un par de meses después, el incidente se repitió, pero esta vez no pude hacer chistes al respecto por que Jiraiya salió de emergencias en una caja fúnebre. Hacía cuatro largos años de su fallecimiento pero seguía doliendo, mi lado egoísta agradecía que yo no estuviera solo en el sufrimiento de esa pena y mi lado jocoso, seguía sugiriéndome que le planteara a Tsunade que el próximo año se olvidara del sake y los girasoles, Dios, Jiraiya y yo sabíamos que el viejo disfrutaría más con la rubia vestida de colegiala, me reí solo sin poder evitarlo.

"Shizune" Le llamo la abuela a la chica.

"Sabemos que no querías nada, pero no hemos podido evitarlo" Me dijo la morena acercándome una bolsa de regalo en color verde.

Lo tome de mala gana, esa era la segunda razón de que no quisiese salir de la cama ese día: 10 de octubre, el aniversario luctuoso de mi último pariente conocido y mi cumpleaños.

"No has podido reprimir tu amor por el viejo pervertido y tampoco tus instintos maternales conmigo ¿Cierto? – le dije provocando que se molestara, lo que solo me hiso reír mas – gracias" Le dije mirando mi nueva cartera, tenía forma de sapo.

"Feliz cumpleaños" Me dijo con una sonrisa apenada Shizune, mientras la abuela me sonreía.

"Esto se está poniendo demasiado serio – le dije con mi sonrisa más convincente – a lo que has venido" Le dije jalando un banquillo, mientras destapaba una cerveza para curar mi monumental cruda.

"Bueno, empecemos entonces" Me dijo abriendo su portafolios de muy mala gana, mientras Shizune se acercaba.

Teníamos que hablar de la administración del bar, el negocio era mío, lo compre con la herencia que me dejo mi abuelo al morir, pero con la poca habilidad de mis actitudes matemáticas, el lugar quebraría antes de que me diese cuenta, así que Shizune me ayudaba con ese asunto – mientras que Tsunade bebía, fingiendo prestar atención a la tarea – cada quince días. Hablábamos de números, presupuestos, inventario de la bodega de vinos, porque si bien casi todos mis clientes eran del tipo borracho cervecero, tenía uno o dos más que se pasaban por aquí una vez a la semana buscando un buen trago de vino. Luego de un par de horas haciendo la parte más aburrida del trabajo, al fin nos relajamos: todo marchaba bien y si seguíamos así, pronto habría el presupuesto suficiente para contratar al menos dos meseros. Yo solo me las apañaba bien en el local, pero era un poco estresante en ocasiones, además de que era algo cansado brincar la barra cada que ordenaban algo en las mesas del billar al fondo del bar, ya sé que no tenía que brincar la jodida barra, que para eso es la portezuela, pero no discutiremos eso.

"Deberías visitarle, Naruto-kun – dijo con tono condescendiente la morena – el panteón no esta tan lejos, puedo incluso llevarte si quieres"

Ahí estaba de nuevo Shizune con su tono de madre preocupada, tenía ya bastante con los regaños de Tsunade. Ambas estaban preocupadas, yo lo sabía, puesto que desde el entierro, no me había pasado ni una sola vez a visitar la tumba de Jiraiya y aunque Tsunade pensara que se debía a una etapa de negación, yo ya había superado el duelo, es solo que no me apetecía revivirlo cada año. Me bastaba con saber que cada año que yo vivía, era uno en el que debía recordar que mi abuelo ya no estaría ahí nunca más.

"Al menos piénsalo" Dijo seria Tsunade.

"Y hazlo – me sugirió Shizune – prometo que ya no te lo pediremos mas…"

"Lo haré" Le dije mirándolas a ambas con seriedad.

"Perfecto" Shizune guardo todos los papeles en su portafolio y se levantó alisando su atuendo estilo oriental y buscando como atrapar a ese extraño cerdo.

"Ah por cierto, casi lo olvido: hoy debo salir de viaje"

"Si" Le corte enseguida, no quería tener esa platica de nuevo.

"Esta vez tardare un poco mas…" Me dijo acercándose a la barra.

"Vale – le dije mientras le daba la espalda para limpiar polvo imaginario en la repisa de licores – entonces te veré en dos semanas"

"Probablemente sean cuatro, Naruto – me dijo con esa voz plana, la misma que uso cuando me dio la mala noticia el día que mi abuelo nos dejo – o quizá ya no regre…"

"Lo harás – dije de golpe, reí nervioso – regresaras después del tiempo necesario e iremos a cenar a ese restaurante caro y pomposo que tanto te gusta, prometo que yo pago"

"Naruto tu sabes cómo es esto…"

"No anciana, no lo sé – lo encare, ni si quiera se molestó porque le llamara anciana – solo sé que eres lo único que me queda y que tienes prohibido morirte…"

Me miraba con pena.

"Aun no se lo perdono a mi abuelo, si me haces lo mismo que él, te juro que nunca te lo perdonare"

"Naruto-kun – me llamo Shizune, para que me tranquilizara – no es lo mismo"

"¡Si lo es!" Alegue un poco más fuerte de lo que debía.

"¡Naruto!" me llamo la atención la morena.

"Es diferente, las quimioterapias ya no tienen el mismo efecto Naruto – me dijo Tsunade con calma – el cáncer no va a ceder solo porque no me rinda con el"

"Entonces, no lo hagas – le exigí – ve a someterte al puto tratamiento y los que sean necesarios, pero regresa con bien y sigue actuando como mi abuela sustituta"

Shizune me puso una mano en el hombro, yo sabía cuánto ella quería a Tsunade y le admiraba, incluso yo la veía a ella como una hermana mayor, pero sencillamente yo no me podía mantener de pie con ese tema como lo hacía Shizune.

"Necesito quien me regañe por todo, oba-chan"

Esta vez, casi sonrió con mi comentario. Me tomo de la mano y yo le mire con todo el resentimiento que pude expresar, mi mirada no la amedrento ni un poco y perdió el resto de la credibilidad cuando sorbí el moco e un intento de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapárseme. Yo no soy un chico que llore mucho, pero una vez que empiezo no puedo parar.

"Basta mocoso" Me dijo con tono apenado, la abuela.

Supongo que era normal, nunca conocí a mis padres, desaparecieron de mi vida – si es que alguna vez estuvieron en ella – antes de que pudiese reconocerles. De ellos solo tengo una foto y prácticamente me crie solo en aquel orfanato, en el que caí. Después fui acogido por mi abuelo, quien me localizo. A él lo perdí en mi cumpleaños número 18 y ahora me enteraba que el cáncer con el que Tsunade llevaba luchando desde hace dos años, amenazaba con quitármela a ella también. Tal parece ser que la muerte me sigue a todas partes, celosa de dejarme amar a alguien más tiempo del necesario. Shizune apretó de nuevo mi mano.

"Yo me voy esta noche, pero mañana por la tarde llega un sobrino de un amigo, de un viaje…"

"Oh no…" Sí, claro, de algo tenía que desconfiar cuando se ponía en ese estado tan sentimental.

"Naruto, ni siquiera sabes que voy a pedirte" Me dijo ofendida.

"Claro que lo se – le solté la mano – quieres que vaya a recogerlo, lo pasee por la ciudad y coquetee con el"

"Bueno, si sabes lo que iba a pedirte" Sonrió sin pena ni arrepentimiento.

"Es un buen plan, Naruto-kun – sonrió mi hermana sustituta – o quizá no, pero vamos, te va a encantar: es un chico muy agradable, además de divertido y guapo" Dijo lo ultimo con un tono divertido.

"Me gusta más cuando tú me regañas – señale a Tsunade – y cuando tu no pretendes reflejar tus evidentes traumas de soltería en mí, Shizune-san" Su papel de casamentera me hacía sentir como un pedazo de carne.

"Naruto, entiéndelo de una buena vez – me dijo Tsunade cansada – acabas de cumplir 22 años, nunca sales, no regresas las llamadas de tu ex compañeros de la universidad, pasas la mayor parte del día durmiendo y el resto sirviendo veneno detrás de esta barra…"

"Vivo del dinero que me deja este veneno – dije con ironía – además si no fuera por tu enfermedad, serias mi clienta más frecuente oba-chan"

"Me refiero a que eres un joven en edad de buscar una pareja, yo no sé si regrese de mi viaje o… – se detuvo ante mi mirada – no estaré aquí toda la vida y puedo jurarte que si muero sin haberte dejado a salvo con alguien a quien ames, no me iré en paz"

"Pues simplemente no mueras ¡Y ya!"

"Naruto tienes que entender" Me dijo con tono severo, miro a Shizune.

"Naruto-kun – me tomo de la barbilla como solía hacer Jiraiya cuando no le prestaba atención – date la oportunidad, si no quieres que sea con este chico, está bien alguien más, pero hazlo… solo para que Tsunade-san pueda estar tranquila ¿Quieres?"

"Si te juro pasar al menos a segunda base con ese chico ¿Te podrás ir a la terapia tranquila, oba-chan?" La mire.

"Si y mucho más si haces un esfuerzo por qué no se trate del rollo de una sola noche, que acostumbras" Me miro severamente.

Yo trague saliva y sentí enrojecidas las orejas, ante la pena de haber sido descubierto en mis andadas por Tsunade, por la mirada de Shizune parecía que incluso ella lo sabía y como no. Esas dos mujeres se contaban todo.

"Lo sé todo – me dijo con un tono decepción – no tengo intenciones de hablarte de moral o darte una lección de decencia, solo tú sabes que es lo que buscas en esos acostones de una noche… pero si puedo asegurarte que no lo encontraras si no te tomas al menos la molestia de preguntar algo además del nombre, antes de irte con un chico a la cama"

No pude decir nada al respecto, si sabía de mi estilo de vida hasta ese punto, probablemente nada de lo que dijera me dejaría mejor parado en aquel asunto.

"Se llama Sasuke Uchiha, es sobrino de un buen amiga mío, también era amigo de tu abuelo" Dijo orgullosa.

"Es un buen chico – me dijo Shizune, soltando mi barbilla – su vuelo llega mañana a las 6 de la tarde, se puntual por favor" Me pido despidiéndose camino a la puerta del local.

"¿Y como se supone que lo reconoceré?"

"Es alto, de piel pálida y cabello azabache – sonrió de una manera que me causo escalofríos – es un chico encantador, lo reconocerás en seguida, ah y Naruto…"

"¿Qué pasa, abuela?" La mire con irritación.

"Se educado con él ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo intentare" Dije sin más remedio.

"Bien" Dijo sonriente.

"Te espero dentro de 4 semanas"

Shizune y mi abuela se miraron, con algo turbio en la mirada.

"Naruto…"

"Máximo 6 – le interrumpí – de lo contrario tu pagaras la cena, _oba-chan_"

"Mocoso irrespetuoso – me grito desde la puerta – cuídate por favor" Dijo con una ligera sonrisa antes de girarse y salir por la puerta de en frente.

Y me quede solo, de nuevo. De alguna manera el que ese hecho se volviese una realidad total, me hacía sentir miserable, no es que sea dependiente, después de todo hace tiempo que deje de vivir con Tsunade, me mude, pague mi carrera y saque adelante este negocio, pero la veía cada quince días, también a Shizune ocasionalmente. A veces las visitaba a las dos, días entre semana para cenar, o salíamos por ahí a comer, el hecho era que ella – e incluso Shizune-san – era mi último lazo, el pensar en penderla me hacía sentir vacio. Tanto o más que el bar.

Todo estaba limpio y en su lugar, no podría calmar mis nervios limpiando de arriba abajo como solía hacer cada mes que despedía a Tsunade para que fuera a su quimioterapia. Recorrí con la mirada y gesto aburrido el bar, mi propio negocio. Supongo que nadie esperaría que un chico que estudiaba medicina abriría un _antro de perdición _como solía llamarlo la abuela, en algún momento ni yo lo creí pero aquí estaba ahora: era un espacioso salón con piso de madera, ventanales ahumados, mesas para póquer y unas mas de billar, tenía una maquina de música que funcionaba con monedas y esta enorme barra en la pasaba la mayor parte de la noche sirviendo licor y escuchando historias como buen cantinero, desde la más divertida hasta la más deprimente. Detrás de la barra estaba la bodega del licor, al lado una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, que mas bien era un ático que yo acondicione para ser mi nuevo hogar. No podía quejarme, era espacioso, tenía una pequeña cocina – que casi nunca usaba – con una pequeña isla, donde solo comía yo u ocasionalmente la abuela y Shizune, una sala cómoda con sillones enormes y cojines mullidos, una pantalla plasma y una habitación con una cama gigante. Además de un baño con un jacuzzi que contaba con hidromasaje, definitivamente el alcohol era un negocio lucrativo.

Apenas eran las 6 y cuarto, tenía dos horas más para mí, antes de abrir el bar. Así que subí a mi piso dispuesto a meterme dos merecidas horas en el jacuzzi, para relajarme. Estaba buscando mis toallas cuando me encontré con mi bata de baño, que paso de blanca a rosa, después de mi último incidente con un calcetín rojo en la lavandería. Sin más remedio, la saque y me la puse, antes de meterme a dar un baño escuche un tremendo ruido en el callejón que había entre mi local y el edificio de al lado. Temiendo que fuera de nuevo ese horrible perro que hurgaba en la basura, me asome por la escalera contra incendios.

"Díselo al imbécil de tu jefe ¿Entendiste? – dijo un tipo roquero que sostenía al otro de las solapas contra el contenedor de basura en el callejón – ¿Qué ve señorita?" Me grito el tipo.

"_Señorita _tus pelotas ¡Imbécil!" Le grite desde la escalera contra incendios del segundo piso.

"Oh si – dijo agachándose descaradamente para mirar bajo mi bata de baño – lo siento, _señorito_" Dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

"Hijo de…"

"Ahora no – me dijo girándose a ver al tipo – ahora sal de mi vista y dale el mensaje antes de que meta tu culo pateado en el contenedor"

Y el tipo salió pitando del callejón, el de la chamarra de cuero se giro a mirarme y yo le dedique mí mirada más envenenada. Me sonreía con prepotencia, con gracia también.

"¿Aun esperas que acepte tu propuesta indecente?" Me pregunto.

"Ya quisieras tu que yo te propusiera algo indecente" Dijo sin entender su comentario.

"Lo siento – dijo elevando los hombros – los hombres no son lo mío" Dijo y camino hasta un armatoste negro y cromado, que salió echando humo rumbo a la carretera.

"Vaya imbécil" De acuerdo, aquello había aumentado mi estrés. Mas cuando recordé, aquel era seguramente el tipo que me pregunto aquella madrugada por la dirección de un burdel.

4 horas después y con los hombros más tensos que el cinturón de un taxista, estaba detrás de la barra fingiendo estar realmente ocupado con limpiar la repisa reluciente de licores mientras el tipo que atendí, que se caía de briago y era cliente frecuente, me contaba las alegrías por las que estaba pasando con su mujer embarazada, que mas bien parecían penas. Estoy seguro que todos las persones con dos cervezas encima podían leer el letrero de "Psicólogo gratis" en la frente de cualquier cantinero y normalmente no me molestaba que me contasen sus intimidades, incluso llegaba a ser tan interesante como leer una novela de drama pero esa noche mi humor no era el mejor, todo la tensión de la fecha y los sucesos de mi día en concreto me ponían en un estado de estrés que me provocaba hormigueos en las manos mientras buscaba por algún cliente mala copa que quisiera armar revuelo para sacarlo del bar y desquitar mis frustraciones en el, dentro del callejón, donde nadie vería como saco mi tensión acumulada.

"¡Que me has dado una pésima mano!" Alego un tipo en una mesa, casi sonreí, pero sus amigos le calmaron antes de que se volviera algo problemático.

Me resigne a seguir escuchando a mi cliente borracho. No es que yo sea una persona violenta, de hecho detesto la violencia, las peleas y esas cosas, pero como dije, no me hallaba en mi mejor momento.

"Whiskey en las rocas" Exigió una voz al final de la barra.

"¿Con cianuro o prefieres veneno para ratas?" Pregunte frente al tipo de la moto, el mismo de la tarde.

"Señorito de la bata rosa – dijo con sorna en su mirada oscura – no me gusta mesclar tan temprano, solo whiskey y tres cubos de hielo"

"Te lo tomas y te largas" Le dije poniéndole el trago servido.

"Que mala actitud – dijo con dramatismo – tendré que poner una queja con el dueño si no cambias eso"

"¿Pues como ves que yo soy el dueño, niño bonito?" Dije retándolo.

"No eres tan dobe como te ves, aunque yo no usaría la palabra _bonito _soy más bien el ideal de los sueños húmedos de toda chica… y uno que otro_ señorito_" Me sonrió.

"Mira, teme…"

"Otra ronda" Grito un muchacho con su grupito de amigos, en las mesas de billar.

"Tengo que atender" Dije tratando de reprimir mi instinto asesino, lleve las bebidas y pase por la única mesa de póquer que estaba ocupada – la misma donde estaba el tipo de hacia un rato – pero de nuevo, nadie ordeno nada.

"Nosotros te llamaremos, si queremos algo, muñeca" Dijo el tipo más alto.

"Por segunda vez: No pueden ocupar la mesa si no consumen y ¡Soy Varón!" Grite provocando que más de uno levantara la mirada, me retire en silencio y regrese a mi lugar tras la barra.

Desde ahí pude ver claramente como las voces de los 3 tipos en la mesa bajaban el volumen hasta hacerse murmullos, me causaba muy mala espina, llevaban viniendo más de 4 días seguidos a la misma hora y rara vez ordenaban algo. Pero hoy tenían una actitud por demás sospechosa.

"No me fio de ellos" Murmure mientras limpiaba vasos.

"Muy inteligente" Dijo apenas audible el moreno, terminándose su trago.

Yo solo lo mire. Saco cinco dólares de su chaqueta de cuero negro y me los extendió, cuando iba a tomarlos él no los soltó.

"Parece que tendrás que dejármelo gratis y el siguiente también" Dijo guardándoselo de nuevo.

"Pero que dem…"

Una de las chicas que estaban con los jovencitos en las mesas de billar, grito.

"Muy bien, ahora todos quietos y en silencio si no quieren salir lastimados" Dijo el hombre que me llamo muñeca minutos antes, se acercó hasta la caja apuntándome con un arma, al igual que sus dos amigos hacían con el resto de mis clientes.

Un asalto, debí imaginármelo. Bufe con más mal humor, quería desquitarme, ahora podía, pero ellos estaban armados.

"Ahora tu – me señalo con la pistola – saca todo el dinero de la registradora y dame las botellas de vino más caras que tengas"

"Por favor – le pedí sobándome el puente de la nariz – no estoy de humor para idioteces"

Los tres tipos se rieron.

"Yo tampoco lo estoy – dijo el motero, azabache – así que escuchen al señorito y retírense"

Su tono de seriedad solo hiso que los otros rieran más fuerte, casi a carcajadas. Yo también lo hubiera hecho, su tono no representaba nada intimidante si ellos portaban armas.

"No te metas, chiquillo" Dijo el asaltante poniendo el cañón en la sien derecha del moreno, este simplemente sonrió, el hombre le apunto jalándole los cabellos.

"Tienes dos segundos para soltarme" Dijo respirando fuerte.

"¿O si no, qué?"Le reto mientras delineaba su cuello con el cañón de su arma.

El chico de la moto esbozo otra sonrisa mientras que en un audaz movimiento que no logre seguir, tenía al tipo sometido contra la barra y desarmado antes de un parpadeo. Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

"Bien – le dijo al oído al tipo – ahora, vas a mover tu culo y sacaras a tu gente del lugar para que yo pueda seguir bebiendo tranquilo"

"Y tú te vas con ellos" Le dije detrás de él, mientras apuntaba con el arma que le quito al hombre.

"Debes estar bromeando" Se giro hacia mí.

"No" Dije sin bajar el arma, aunque me temblaban las manos. Las piernas y todo, ese chico tenia escrito _PROBLEMA_ por todas partes.

El asaltante tras el trato de acertarle un golpe a traición y término de cara contra el piso bajo las botas roqueras del chico, él suspiro.

"Creí haberte ordenado algo – le dijo y luego me miro – y tu, dobe, deja de apuntarme con un arma falsa"

"¿Falsa?" Me pregunte mientras la miraba bien, no podría decir si lo era o no.

"Si, falsa – dijo como quien explica a un niño el uno más uno – esta es de verdad" Dijo mostrando un arma pequeña, que saco bajo su costado derecho.

El tipo bajo su pie, saco una navaja y le hiso un corte en la pierna.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamo el agredido retirando su pierna.

El asaltante corrió despavorido apenas se vio libre de la presión de la bota y sus compinches le siguieron una vez descubiertos, los adolescentes en el rincón aun temblaban, dos chicas lloraban, mientras que el tipo de la barra estaba roncando. Recogí las armas falsas que dejaron tiradas los asaltantes, un poco más aliviado de que fueran solo replicas. Me acerque al grupito.

"¿Quieren que llame a sus padres? – Les pregunte, se miraron entre ellos, yo sabía que todos tenían identificaciones falsas, por ello les serví margaritas sin alcohol mientras ellos creían lo contrario, con seguridad ninguno de ellos tenía al menos 17 y sus padres ni los imaginaban ahí – voy a cerrar, vayan a casa"

Salieron del bar, aun temblorosos mientras el chico que parecía el mayor trataba de disimular que le temblaban las piernas igual o más que a su novia. Me acerqué a la barra y sacudí el hombro de mi cliente, podría estar en medio de un coma etílico. Ni si quiera había notado todo el revuelo que se armó.

"Hey, despierta – le sacudí mas – despierta, ya voy a cerrar Lee"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Pregunto el hombre de las cejas raras, con baba escurriendo de su boca.

"Déjame tu móvil – le dije y lo puso en mi mano, para quedarse dormido de nuevo – llamare a tu esposa"

Cuando termine la llamada y me gire, el moreno de la moto ya no estaba. De pronto entro la esposa de Lee y lo despertó de un bolsazo en la cabeza que le acomodo las ideas y lo dejo mas noqueado que el alcohol, después de ayudar a la castaña embarazada a subir a su esposo a un taxi, note que la moto negra seguía ahí. Seguramente el moreno seguía en mi local, cuando entre, lo vi salir de los baños, se había puesto un pañuelo negro en el tobillo herido y cojeaba un poco, aun asi mantenía esa sonrisa impetuosa.

"Usare tu teléfono" Dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono de monedas que nadie usaba realmente.

Lo seguí con la mirada, el tampoco me inspiraba confianza y su temple tampoco, después de unos segundos atendieron su llamada.

"¿Qué? si, si llegue antes… no… cosas de negocios…no, ya te dije que me había salido de eso… si me asegure – bufo fastidiado – si, solo no… no me grites anciana" Escuche que una voz femenina muy familiar, le grito más fuerte luego de eso, después asintió y me miro de una forma extraña, menciono el nombre del bar y me miro de nuevo, luego sonrió por algo que le dijeron.

"Apresúrate – le exigí – debo cerrar, tengo cosas que hacer mañana"

"¿Importantes?" Me pregunto tapando la bocina del teléfono.

"Mucho – dije poniendo las manos en mi cintura – debo ir al aeropuerto a recoger al amor de mi vida" Dije sin ánimos.

"¿Cuál dices que es su nombre? – Pregunto a la persona de la bocina – si, lo tengo al frente…pero veras, está siendo muy descortés conmigo, no es ni la mitad de lo lindo que menciono Shizune-san" Me miro riéndose.

Escuche risas conocidas en el teléfono, el nombre de Shizune también, pero había más de una mujer con ese nombre.

"Dice Tsunade que seas educado conmigo, dobe"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo soy el sobrino de Orochimaru, el amigo de tu abuela, Naruto" Me dijo con fastidio.

"¿Sasuke?"

"Estoy en casa, amorcito – Me dijo con sarcasmo – si, ahora te lo paso Tsunade-san, es para ti" Me dijo dándome el teléfono.

Del otro lado del teléfono me recibió una serie de gritos y regaños provenientes de mi abuela, alegando que ese era el sobrino de su amigo, que había adelantado su viaje con esperanzas de verlo a ella, antes de que se fuera al suyo pero al final no pudo ser, ahora me pedía que lo dejara quedarse en mi casa. Que le diera asilo al tipo que portaba una maldita arma, pero considere innecesario mencionarle ese detalle a mi abuela.

"Pero, tu casa es más grande"

"_Si, pero la están fumigando, es inhabitable hasta dentro de 5 semanas_"

Escuche como Shizune le decía algo sobre mí y como ella se puso al teléfono, después.

"_Tu piso es grande, Sasuke-kun no es quisquilloso, puedes dejarlo quedar en tu sofá_"

"Pero…"

"_Por favor Naruto-kun_ – me pidió con esa voz de hermana mayor – _son solo unos días, además Tsunade-sama dice que cuando regresemos los tres iremos a ese bufet donde hacen el ramen que te gusta_"

"Trato echo – sonreí satisfecho – pásenla bien, dile que se recupere pronto a oba-chan, Sasuke-kun y yo nos portaremos bien, seremos buenos niños, adiós" Y colgué.

Mire a mi indeseable invitado, ahí, en la barra sirviéndose otro trago y sin permiso. Suspire, debía relajarme. Me resultaba un poco imposible tomando en cuenta varias circunstancias. Entre ellas el arma de mi invitado, la mire asomarse por debajo de su chamarra en el costado derecho.

"Mira Sasuke…"

"Me has llamado por mi primer nombre, que atrevido" Me dijo tratando de no reír.

"Está bien – suspire una vez más – mira teme, vas a quedarte en mi piso, pero que conste que es solo un favor para mi abuela… dame unos minutos y subiremos"

Fui a la puerta principal, baje las persianas de metal por fuera, puse el candado, cerré y active la alarma de seguridad antes de volver a encarar al nuevo inquilino.

"Vaya ¿Ya me quieres dar la bienvenida? – sonrió petulante, bebiéndose el trago – te dije que los hombres no son lo mío"

"Las cosas claras Uchiha: te odio – me miro con seriedad – eres exactamente el tipo de imbécil que suelo evitar, pero tendremos que convivir mientras y aquí te van unas sencillas recomendaciones que debes seguir para que no te rompa el cuello mientras duermes"

"Te escucho" Dijo sentándose en la mesa de póquer mientras encendía un cigarro y sonreía con prepotencia.

"Primero: no tabaco – dije quitándole el cigarrillo y apagándolo bajo mi zapatilla converse roja – segundo: dormirás en el sofá"

"Tengo problemas de espalda" Dijo queriendo sonar como víctima.

"Tercero: no quiero que traigas putas a mi piso" Dije ignorándolo, subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Sin putas? – Dijo como niño regañado – así no tiene chiste" Dijo yendo tras de mí.

"Si yo no tengo acción en mi casa, tu menos"

"Pero si puedo hacer como tú, supongo" Susurro.

Lo encare.

"Ya sabes – esa sonrisa de nuevo – irme a coger por ahí como loco y regresar en la madrugaba ebrio y bien follado"

"Solo fui a bailar" Me defendí, recordando que él me vio en aquel estado.

"¿Qué tipo de baile te deja marcas de beso en el cuello?" Me pregunto mirando el lugar mencionado.

No siquiera yo había checado, seguro el idiota de la noche anterior se puso intenso y yo en medio de la borrachera no note nada sobre las marcas, odiaba llevarlas.

"Que quede algo claro Uchiha – lo mire con seriedad – es _mi_ puta vida, es _mi_ puta casa, son _mis_ putas reglas"

"Entonces sin putas" Sonrió con descaro.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, abrí la puerta de mi piso y el entro detrás de mí, mirando todo y evaluando. Le mostraba la casa cuando de pronto note que no me seguía, lo mire recargado contra la isla de la cocina y con el gesto adolorido. Apenas se sostenía, recordé que estaba herido de la pierna.

"Voy por el botiquín" Dije corriendo al baño, cuando lo tome, sentí ese ligero estremecimiento en la columna vertebral, salí de ahí, se lo lleve al Uchiha y lo puse a su alcance mientras me daba la vuelta.

"¿No vas a ayudarme, dobe?" Pregunto serio.

"Puedes solo" Le dije sin verlo.

"Claro que puedo – exclamo con arrogancia – pero esperaba más hospitalidad de tu parte"

"Pues no la tendrás – de pronto el familiar efluvio me entro de lleno en los pulmones, el familiar olor de la sangre, supuse que se había quitado la pañoleta de la herida – voy al baño"

Lo deje solo en la cocina y corrí al cuarto de baño, cerré la puerta tras de mi e inmediatamente encontré mi mirada en el espejo: habían un par de gotas de sudor frio en mi frente, seguro en mi nuca también y el escalofrío seguía recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, trate de respirar profundamente y eso solo aumento las nauseas y el mareo dentro de mi cabeza, abrí los grifos y llene el lavabo de agua helada, después metí mi cabeza.

Hemofobia, la descubrí tras mi primera práctica en el internado del hospital. Un paciente en urgencias que tenía un parecido aterrador conmigo, estaba terriblemente herido y lleno de sangre, fue la primera persona que vi morir por no poder contener aquella hemorragia, sobra decir que nunca más regrese al hospital, ni a la facultad, la medicina no era lo mío.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó antes de estabilizar mi pulso, pero fue el suficiente para que el Uchiha se curara la herida, escuche que toco la puerta.

"Realmente no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que estas haciendo allá adentro, pero necesito gasas"

"Busca en el botiquín" Le dije mientras secaba mi cara.

"Si te estoy diciendo es porque ya busque y no hay, dobe"

Saque una gasa nueva de la vitrina que había detrás del espejo del lavabo, abrí la puerta y se la arroje sin acertar en la cara.

"Patético intento" Me dijo.

Lo vi desenrollar la gasa para vendarse la herida y como soy masoquista decidí verla, tenía una cortada a mitad del camino entre el tobillo y la rodilla, más o menos de 9 centímetros de largo y lo bastante profunda para necesitar sutura, habían 6 puntadas perfectamente bien hechas en la herida, me encontré con su mirada.

"¿Tú hiciste eso?" Pregunte sorprendido.

"No, fuiste tú, antes de correr como niña al baño alarmada por la sangre – Me soltó con sarcasmo – suerte que tienes un buen botiquín, deberías ver de lo que soy capaz solo con una cuchara y un encendedor"

"¿Preparar heroína?"

"Yo no me drogo, idiota" Dijo de una manera seria y recelosa.

Le di la espalda muy molesto ¿Realmente debía aguantar eso un mes entero? Maldecía mi suerte, maldecía a Orochimaru y su amistad con mis abuelos y maldecía al idiota del Uchiha con su actitud prepotente.

"Ni mi abuela ni Orochimaru saben que eres un delincuente ¿Cierto?" le pregunte desde la cocina.

"No soy un delincuente" Me dijo serio.

"Pues policía tampoco, porque aparte de esas dos opciones no hay otra por la que debas portar un arma"

"Ahora que sabes que llevo una, deberías cambiar tu actitud, además cualquiera puede tener un permiso para portar armas – dijo restándole importancia – a ti te hace falta una, dobe"

"No la necesito – le dije fríamente mientras ponía la tetera con agua para mi ramen instantáneo – además, no te tengo miedo, si quisieras dispararme ya lo habrías hecho"

"Puede que sea un asesino en serie y disfrute de cometer homicidio mientras mis victimas duermen" Dijo sentándose en el sofá, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta de cuero y me dejaba ver aquella pistola que llevaba enfundada bajo el costado.

"También podrías ser un enfermo violador que primero se gana la confianza de sus víctimas y después ataca"

"Si" Dijo serio.

"No eres ni lo uno, ni lo otro – de eso estaba seguro – puedes decirme"

"No lo creo"

"Oh vamos, solo me gustaría saber antes de ir a dormir ¿A qué tipo de maniaco estoy alojando _amablemente_ en mi casa?" le dije tranquilamente.

"A uno con hambre, dobe – Dijo levantándose y paseándose por mi cocina, abriendo cada alacena – ¿no tienes algo más que no sea ramen?"

"No como nada que no requiera de microondas y sea instantáneo"

"Eso explica tus caderas"

"¿Mis caderas?" Las mire.

"Si – me echo un vistazo escrutiñador – y tu trasero"

"¿Qué tiene?"Pregunte mirándome en el reflejo distorsionado de la puerta del refrigerador.

"Con esas _curvas _– dijo enfatizando la palabra – no debería sorprenderte que todos creamos que eres una chica" Dijo sacando un par de tomates de mi refrigerador.

"Y tú debes estar muy bueno seguramente ¿No, señor perfección?" Le dije realmente enojado.

"La verdad es que si – sonrió con supremacía – pero déjame decirte que si esa patética provocación es tu intento para hacer que me quite la camisa, deberás mejorar"

"Eres insoportable, teme"

"Lo sé, no muchos toleran este nivel de perfección" Me sonrió mientras partía los tomates.

"Ojala te rebanes un dedo" Dije bajito refunfuñando.

"Carajo…" Exclamo a mis espaldas.

Cuando me gire, lo vi contemplando la yema de su dedo medio, escurría algo de sangre de un corte profundo pero no grave ni que requiera sutura. El mareo me dio de golpe con el efluvio, como odiaba aquello, esa horrible sensación.

"Es solo una cortadita de nada – me dijo poniéndome su dedo cerca de la cara, el mareo aumento – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo la sangre, gatito asustadizo?"

Trague saliva, si no alejaba ese dedo de mi, el efluvio me mandaría directo a un desmayo, lo vi sonreír con suficiencia cuando comprobó mi miedo. Pero pareció entender.

"Ya, no llores – Y se llevo el dedo a la boca, chupando la sangre, yo me quede mirándole – ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?"

"Ya quisieras" Dije regresando a mi tarea de preparar el ramen para mi cena.

"Realmente no – dijo mordiendo un tomate, y fue por una bandita al botiquín – hablaba en serio cuando dije que no me van los hombres" Y se llevo su plato de tomates al sofá.

Yo prepare mi ramen y tome asiento en el sillón individual, encendí la televisión plasma buscando algo bueno mientras veía de reojo como el azabache retiraba la bandita que fue inútil reteniendo la sangre. Buscaba en los cajones, tomo una de las servilletas de lavar de la cocina, que seguro yo tendría que tirar después de verla manchada de sangre.

"Hay café instantáneo en la cocina – le dije sin mirarlo – un poco en la herida, detendrá la hemorragia"

"Un poco de sangre perdida no me matara" Y aun asi busco el café.

"Pero en unos minutos dejaras de tener sensación en el dedo, podrías perderlo y adiós a jalar el gatillo"

"Puedo disparar con ambas manos" Dijo como si nada.

"Entonces decías que no eras delincuente ¿No es así?"

"No lo soy" Me dijo con suma seriedad.

"Como sea" Cenaba mi ramen mientras en la televisión pasaban una serie policiaca, inmediatamente cambie de canal.

"Hey, era entretenido"

"No me gustan esos programas"

"Es solo ficción" Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, en el otro sofá de un puesto, se había puesto el café en la herida del dedo.

"Claro que no, son recreaciones de casos reales"

"Lo sé, yo hablo de la trama, dobe – me dijo con una sonrisa extraña – ahí siempre atrapan a los malos con relativa facilidad, eso no pasa en la vida real"

"Tarde o temprano les atrapan – aclare – a todos, no importa que tan invencibles se crean"

"No es que sean invencibles, es solo que algunos, son simplemente intocables"

"Me voy a la cama" Dije parándome del sillón, saque una almohada y una sabana del armario y se las lancé echas bolas al Uchiha, de nuevo las atrapo, maldije sus reflejos.

"Buenas noches para ti también, dobe" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Eres odioso" Le dije metiéndome a la cama.

"Sé que me amas – y lo vi acomodar meticulosamente el sofá que sería su cama – puedes dormir tranquilo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi"

"Eres tu quien esconde un arma cargada" Dije preocupado.

"Si, ya sabes el nivel de peligro que represento, pero yo desconozco el tuyo…"

"Solo duérmete, teme"

Lo vi fingir dramáticamente que rezaba algo parecido a _Kami-sama protege mi virginidad anal _y seguidamente se acostó y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

**AQUÍ LES DEJO UN LIGERO RESUMEN DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: **_**Dos palabras: encarnación humana del ego**_

El motero chulito y prepotente resulto ser mi invitado: Sasuke Uchiha. No me fio de él ¿Quién demonios carga con un arma como si fuese un accesorio más? Es un maniático obsesivo compulsivo. Quizá hasta homofóbico.

"¿Qué mierdas hiciste con mis cajones, Uchiha?"

"Darles orden ¿Qué no ves?" "¿Cómo sabes que te gustan los hombres, si nunca has estado con una mujer?"

"¿Y tú como sabes que no te gustan los hombres, si nunca lo has hecho con uno?"


	3. CAP2 ENCARNACION HUMANA DEL EGO

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia aquí plasmada en cambio, es de mi completa autoría.**

**MÁS MIEDO QUE A LAS BALAS**

**Dos palabras: Encarnación humana del ego**

Sasuke era una criatura madrugadora, otro clavo para la cruz del rubio, quien le observaba desde la escalera contra incendios del segundo piso, ahí mismo donde se habían visto por primera vez el día anterior: Sasuke estaba desde la mañana metiéndole mano a su Harley, trataba con sumo cuidado y devoción a su moto, pero Naruto simplemente solo veía cómo un niño jugaba con una trampa mortal cromada. Nunca le habían gustado las motos, mientras tanto el Uchiha se mantenía entretenido en su adorada motocicleta, el rubio bufo y entro de nuevo al departamento, sentía que sus ojos se cerrarían de un segundo a otro, después de todo, paso la noche anterior en vela, sabiendo que el tipo que estaba roncando en su sofá, llevaba un arma bajo el brazo y podría levantarse en medio de la noche y volarle los sesos con ella. No se sentía más tranquilo que la noche anterior, pero si sumamente cansado, esa noche abría el bar y si quería poderlo atender en sus 5 sentidos, tenía que descansar, dormir un poco, 10 minutos por lo menos. Solo 5 minutos necesitaba, o al menos eso era lo que le pasaba por la mente cuando sintió la almohada bajo su cabeza y se sumió en una oscuridad profunda.

Luego de unas tres horas Sasuke había terminado de engrasar la cadena de su moto, lavo las llantas y encero la carrocería un poco, admiraba a su hermosa Harley y la llevo adentro, dejándolo en el almacén de vinos, no correría el riesgo de dejar a su pequeña una noche más en ese sucio callejón frio y a la intemperie. Tan pronto la dejo bien ubicada y protegida, subió al departamento encontrándose con la imagen del ruidoso y molesto rubio completamente dormido, él se había dado cuenta perfectamente que Naruto no durmió la noche anterior, Sasuke en cambio durmió totalmente a sus anchas, consciente de que el chico era inofensivo.

Le miro de cercas.

"Ese era todo tu miedo" Se burló viéndolo dormir como roca.

Se sintió extraño, no recordaba la última vez que él durmió tan tranquilo, aunque recordaba perfectamente la última ocasión en la que no durmió solo. Alejo totalmente esos pensamientos de su mente y aprovecho el estado inconsciente del rubio para curiosear un poco por el departamento, pudo observar que si bien la cocina era uno de los lugares que el rubio menos pisaba, la sala y en especial la hamaca colgada en el ventanal que daba a la escalera de incendios eran los que parecían los lugares favoritos del rubio.

Sasuke reviso tras cada mueble, solo él sabía lo que estaba buscando en realidad, miro hacia la enorme cama de Naruto, el chico seguía en coma.

"Dobe" Se rio bajito.

El lugar en general estaba bien cuidado, algo desordenado, está bien, muy desordenado, pero no era inhabitable. Había un librero con varias revistas de manga, un par de novelas de ciencia ficción y unas cuantas muy escondidas de esas que todo chico adolescente compra, a excepción de que este dueño no era adolescente y esa revista era para el tipo de chico que desde puberto sabe que no es heterosexual.

"Tsk – miro de reojo al rubio, seguía dormido – ¿de verdad eres esa clase de gay…?" Sin poder contener la curiosidad, hojeo la revista erótica: habían fotos de hombres de cuerpo grácil, atlético, de modelo y hasta fisicoculturistas llenos de anabólicos.

"¿Algo que te guste, teme?" Pregunto una voz pastosa y burlona desde la cama, el rubio, tallándose los ojos.

"Te dije que no me van los chicos – contesto sin inmutarse y abrió la revista de los fisicoculturistas en una página donde estaba un afroamericano de más o menos dos metros de estatura y brazos enormes – ¿En serio?" Pregunto con burla, refiriéndose al modelo.

Naruto se levanto molesto y camino a zancadas para llegar hasta el moreno y arrancarle la revista de las manos, el mayor solo sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa dejo un poco descolocado al rubio pero en seguida decidió ignorarlo. Seguro era que el mareo repentino le vio por pararse tan pronto de la cama, si, seguro era eso. No tenía nada que ver con que el azabache anduviera sin camisa.

"¿Y tú camisa?" Pregunto serio.

"Está lavándose, no tengo otra ¿Te molesta mi torso desnudo, dobe?" Pregunto con prepotencia.

"Estas revistas son los _regalos _de Shizune-san" Dijo el rubio con un siseo, ignorando la pregunta y el perfectamente bien trabajado abdomen del Uchiha.

"Hmp"

"Es la asistente de mi abuela – sonrió – es muy linda conmigo, pero a veces su complejo de hermana mayor me asusta, pero era más pervertido Jiraiya, el abuelo hacia enrojecer a Tsunade oba-chan" Dijo sonriendo con nostalgia, mientras regresaba la revista a su lugar.

El azabache sintió incomodidad ante la mención de los parientes del rubio en especial el de nombre Jiraiya, reconocía ese tono y después de escucharle hablar de ese hombre en tiempo pasado, dedujo que estaría muerto y era de seguro un tema sentimental del que él no quería escuchar absolutamente nada. Fijo su vista en el rincón de la casa, había un equipo completo de pesas, se acercó: la mayoría estaban nuevos y empolvados, algunos aun en sus empaques. Obviamente el ejercicio no era el fuerte del rubio, se acercó y contemplo el mini gimnasio, era justamente lo que él tendría en su departamento de soltero, si tuviera departamento y una razón para disfrutar ser _soltero_.

"¿Sabes para que sirve, dobe?" Pregunto el moreno mientras tomaba las pesas de dos libras.

"Nunca las uso…"

"Obviamente" Dijo mirando sus caderas con sorna.

"Esos fueron regalos de tu viejo tío – dijo irritado y de pronto sonrió – la primera vez que lo conocí, las trajo y cuando las toco casi se rompe la espalda"

"No sabía que mi tío fuera de regalar cosas…" Dijo serio.

"Siempre ha sido muy detallista conmigo, aunque le he visto poco… contadas veces la verdad – le menciono mientras se sentaba en la camilla para pesas – supongo que es su manera de decirme que me aprecia por su amistad con mi abuelo…"

"Linda relación" Respondió sin mucho interés.

"Cada quien expresa sus sentimientos como puede – se defendió, restándole importancia – ¿Qué hay de ti, teme?"

El azabache lo miro interrogante.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo muestras amor?"

El moreno rio a carcajadas, el rubio no entendía cual era el chiste.

"¿Amor? – sonrió ampliamente – en esos términos yo prefiero follar, aunque dudo que se pueda demostrar afecto con eso"

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, este retrocedió hasta sostenerse con los codos a ambos lados de la camilla de ejercicio, mientras el mayor se acomodo entre sus piernas, Naruto por instinto le abrió paso y su respiración empezaba a acelerarse, de poco. Sasuke le miraba con superioridad, sonriendo de esa manera torcida que estaba ocasionando dificultades para pensar a la cabeza de Naruto.

"Pareces muy habituado" Le dijo a dos centímetros de su boca, disfrutando de lo sencillo que resulto meterse entre sus piernas, literalmente.

"Creí que no te gustaban los hombres" Pudo decir con el tono adecuado.

"No me gustan" Le dijo serio.

"Entonces ¿Qué estas…?" Ahí delato su nerviosismo.

"Dime, dobe – le quito un mechón rubio de la frente – ¿has estado con una chica?"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste – bufo aburrido, le miro a los labios y después a los ojos – coger, follar, enrollarte con una chica ¿Lo has hecho?"

"¿A qué viene todo eso? ¡Ese no era el tema!" Dijo retomando fuerza de donde fuera para no inhalar el embriagante aroma masculino del moreno que se cernía sobre su cuerpo, tentadoramente cerca.

"Solo responde" Exigió con una voz grave.

"No he estado con ninguna mujer, a mi me gustan los hombres – lo miro extrañado por la pregunta, enseguida dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna del moreno, con esa cara de rasgos tan finos, bien podía pasar por chica, el rubio solo asumió que era hombre – ¿Hay alguna cosa de la que quieres hablarme?" Pregunto entre mofa y duda.

"No pienses idioteces, soy varón – le reprendió severamente presionando un par de segundos su propia entrepierna contra la de Naruto para enfatizar su sexo – va-ron" Le dijo.

Naruto solo pudo sentir su piel erizarse ante el fugaz contacto íntimo.

"Ahora bien – dijo tomándolo de la barbilla para que le mirase, el contacto visual hiso que el vientre de Naruto se contrajera deliciosamente – quiero saberlo, dime ¿Cómo sabes que te gustan los hombres, si nunca has estado con una mujer?"

"Solo lo sé"

"Si no pruebas no puedes asumir" Dijo serio.

"¿Como sabes que no te gustan los hombres, si nunca lo has hecho con uno?" Le reto.

"Yo nunca dije que no lo haya hecho con uno" Y le sonrió de esa manera sensual, nuevamente.

Era obvio que el moreno le estaba tomando el pelo y buscaba burlarse de Naruto, el joven se negaba. Muy por dentro solo quería que Sasuke y toda su masculinidad se alejaran de él, de una vez por todas antes de que una erección hiciera acto de presencia entre los pantalones ajustados del rubio.

"¿Y lo has… disfrutado?" Pregunto, dándole gusto a sus hormonas curiosas.

"Eso no te importa – dijo cerca de sus labios – tengo hambre, prepara comida" Dijo en una orden seria y se levanto dejando a Naruto mirando el techo en medio de un ataque de hiperventilación.

Cuando logro recomponerse se puso de pie y trato de normalizar el ritmo de su respiración, mientras sus ojos azules miraban con odio envenenado al moreno. Si, le había provocado y ahí iba todo fresco como si no hubiese estado a punto de provocar un volcán de hormonas en el menor.

"¿Me viste cara de tu sirvienta? – le espeto molesto – si quieres comer, sírvete tu, teme"

"Es casi una tentadora propuesta, eres atrevido" Dijo riendo, recorriendo el cuerpo del rubio con la mirada.

"No me refería a _eso_" Dijo cubriéndose el pecho con un par de brazos cruzados.

"¿A qué te refieres con _eso_?_"_

"Pues _eso _no me estaba ofreciendo, me refiero a que te sirvas tu comida…" Dijo algo nervioso.

"Yo hablaba de lo mismo – le dijo tentando su paciencia – vayamos a un súper mercado, tu refrigerador y alacena son un asco"

"No voy a pagarte" Dijo serio.

"Pésimo anfitrión de verdad – dijo con un bufido – ¿Qué diría mi caritativo tío o tu abuela si supieran cómo me estas tratando?"

Naruto dudo unos segundos, era cierto que el moreno chulito era un maleducado y peligroso hombre, pero era su invitado y si quería retribuir en algo a Orochimaru y ahorrarse los reclamos de Tsunade, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar bien a aquel chico. En ese momento recordó porque estaba ahí y no en casa del mayor, también recordó porque Tsunade no estaba en la ciudad. La pesadez del día anterior se instaló de nuevo en su pecho. De verdad que la muerte le seguía, Naruto suspiro perdido en pensamientos llenos de aliento mortífero.

"Dobe – le llamo Sasuke, por tercera vez – vamos, yo pago"

Y así bajaron. Llevaban por lo menos 10 minutos discutiendo en la acera, la gente que pasaba por ahí admiraba la escena de la que parecía una pareja de enamorados discutiendo.

"Podría irme en la moto y tu caminando, pero me da flojera esperar a que lleves tu culo al autoservicio" Dijo serio el moreno.

"Ya dije que no, y es no, teme" Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No seas miedoso – le reto, dando toques en el asiento trasero de su moto – iré lo más aceptablemente despacio que pueda, para que no se despeine tu rubia cabellera" Dijo con burla.

"No es eso, idiota – se defendió – no… no me gustan… las motos…"

"Toma – le dijo quitándose el casco – no te pasara nada, póntelo y sube de una puta vez"

"Pero…" Naruto tomo el casco con muchas dudas.

"Ya que si tienes miedo, lo entenderé… _señorito_"

El rubio se encendió en coraje, se metió el casco en la cabeza y subió tras el moreno, sosteniéndose de los lados del asiento, ciertamente se estaba muriendo de miedo aunque la moto aun no se moviera, pero antes muerto que aceptarlo, o demostrarlo.

"Arranca esta chatarra" Dijo serio.

"¡Cierra la boca, usuratonkachi! – acaricio la moto – ignóralo nena, es un dobe"

"¿A quién llamaste usura…?" Naruto se aferro a la espalda del moreno, este había arrancado bruscamente la motocicleta.

Iba por la carretera zigzagueando entre los autos, bajo el implacable sol de medio día, a 153 km/hr y lo único que separaba la rubia cabecita de Naruto del pavimento era un casco que probablemente no lo salvaría de una muerte segura si el idiota moreno perdía el control del bólido en alguna de las peligrosas curvas que iban tomando a toda velocidad, Sasuke iba riendo todo el camino, le hacía gracia el miedo del menor a la velocidad, hasta que este señalo desesperado una gasolinera con autoservicio y en cuanto estacionaron bajo de la moto, sin poder contenerse, se doblo y termino vomitando a un lado de la bomba de la gasolina.

"¡Qué asco, dobe!" Sasuke rio aún más, sin poder contenerse.

Conecto la bomba al tanque de la motocicleta, y la aparco bien.

"Adelántate al autoservicio, busca comprar comida decente" Camino al autoservicio.

Naruto refunfuño un poco antes de hacer caso y meterse a la tienda, Sasuke le observo desde su lugar a un lado del despachador de gasolina. En la bomba de al lado estaciono una camioneta con vidrios polarizados, nadie bajo de ella, la bomba termino de despachar el combustible y el moreno llevo su moto a la entrada del mini súper. No podía ver dentro del auto, pero aquello le daba un mal presentimiento. Entro al lugar evaluando, tomo una gorra del mostrador y se la puso, junto con unas gafas al notar las cámaras de circuito cerrado, había una cajera que le sonreía como boba, un par de mujeres mayores en el pasillo de bebidas y en el kiosco de comida rápida estaba el rubio.

"Linda gorra, teme" Le menciono divertido por la frase de _**I LOVE EMO BOYS**_.

Sasuke le ignoro y se acercó a él, observando antes que dos tipos altos y corpulentos entraron a la tienda.

"Kuso" Exclamo para sí, Sasuke, luego de tantear sus costados y encontrar su pistola, pero no el silenciador.

Habría que emplear la mente en otra táctica, para deshacerse del inconveniente. Pensó Sasuke.

Había creído por un par de días que le sería fácil esconderse en esa pequeña ciudad olvidaba, cuan equivocado estuvo. Sasuke ubico de nuevo a los dos tipos corpulentos, sin duda, le estaban observando. Naruto estaba escogiendo entre sopas instantáneas, el moreno bufo molesto y metió algunas frutas y verduras a la cesta de las compras.

"No soy conejo" Le dijo el rubio sin aguantar, mientras Sasuke le puso una gorra que tomo del mostrador, Naruto no dijo nada.

"Me gusta comer sano" Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un paquete de ligas y otro de plumas.

"¡Oye! no puedes abrir los paquetes sin pagarlos" Le reclamo Naruto.

"Cierra la boca – le siseo Sasuke mientras se giraba para asegurarse de que las señoras mayores hubiesen pagado y estuvieran ya fuera de la tienda, quito las tapas a las plumas y tomo varias ligas – bien, cuando te diga, corres y te subes a la moto"

"¿Qué?"

"Que lo hagas"

"Actúas como loco"

"Loco dices… – le dijo muy serio, con un tono que hiso que Naruto tomara en serio sus palabras, se puso en guardia, el moreno enredo las ligas en sus dedos formando una resortera y puso una pluma – ¡Ahora, dobe!"

Naruto sin más corrió y en segundos Sasuke giro y lanzo el proyectil a la yugular de uno de los hombres que ya estaba en el mismo pasillo, lo vio caer y después al otro al que atino solo en el abdomen. Lo vio doblarse y maldijo por no poderle disparar, la chica de la caja enmudeció por completo.

"Llama a la policía" Le dijo y salió corriendo, para subirse a la moto donde ya le esperaba Naruto.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Exigió saber mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Sasuke, sintiendo la velocidad de regreso en la carretera.

"Sostente" Le ordeno, advirtiendo que aumentaría mucho mas la velocidad.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Sasuke no atendió los reclamos del rubio y alcanzo a ver la misma camioneta de la gasolinera siguiéndoles. Sonrió un poco, le habían seguido, sabían que estaba en la ciudad. Ahora las cosas se pondrían peligrosas, divertidas y peligrosas, justo como a él le gustaban. Acelero hasta el fondo y tomo un atajo por callejones en los cuales sabía que la camioneta no podría entrar, tras un agitado viaje de apenas un par de minutos, estaciono en el oscuro callejón al lado del bar de Naruto, el rubio bajo de la moto repitiendo la misma acción que la vez anterior.

"Puaj – hiso cara de asco – dobe, tienes que dejar de hacer eso"

El rubio lo miro con cara endemoniada y verde del asco por el vomito, Sasuke escuchó el ruido de la misma camioneta y empujo al rubio llevándolo hasta el suelo, al lado del contenedor donde estaba más oscuro, le cubrió la boca. La camioneta paso por la avenida y se detuvo solo un poco para inspeccionar, Sasuke vio como bajo la ventana del conductor y reconoció al tipo de la máscara.

"Así que tu también estas en esto, Hatake…" Dijo casi con rencor, el rubio se removía bajo su cuerpo y el azabache solo lo sometía más con cada movimiento.

Los tipos del auto terminaron de inspeccionar y se fueron de largo, Sasuke se levanto del suelo y se sacudió la ropa, Naruto permaneció ahí tirado mirando a la nada con las mejillas escandalosamente sonrojadas. Sasuke le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, de mala gana, el menor apenas lo miro mientras se puso de pie.

"Me siento violado" Dijo en voz baja.

"Y vaya que lo has disfrutado" Dijo Sasuke sin poder reprimir la sonora carcajada que le salió mientras veía la entrepierna semi despierta del rubio.

Naruto inmediatamente se cubrió con ambas manos. Había algo que le molestaba más que aquella inoportuna erección ¿De verdad Sasuke había usado plumas y ligas como armas? ¿De verdad había agredido a esos dos hombres?

"Te buscaban"

Sasuke no le hiso caso, abrió la puerta trasera del bar y simplemente metió la moto a la bodega de vinos, Naruto lo siguió.

"Esos hombres en el supermercado te buscaban" Le dijo muy serio.

Lo siguió escaleras arriba tratando de sacarle una explicación y lo único que pudo ver, fue al moreno preparándose un emparedado como si nada, habían vivido una especie de persecución, no tan excitante como las de las películas pero sin duda parecida, ahora solo había una pregunta en la mente de Naruto.

"Hiciste algo malo ¿Verdad?"

"Todos hemos hecho algo malo" Dijo como si nada y se sirvió jugo.

"No tan malo como para tener matones detrás"

"No eran matones" Dijo riendo extrañamente.

"Si que lo eran"

Claro que no, si lo fueran de verdad, Sasuke no lo estaría contando, le habrían matado sin la menor demora y no lo hicieron, ni si quiera pudieron tocarle un pelo y es porque no eran profesionales. Pero Naruto no tenía que saber nada de eso. Miro al rubio, seguía pidiendo explicaciones.

"En unas horas abre el bar – le dijo dándole otra mordida a su sándwich – ¿no tienes que ir empezando?"

"Teme – miro su reloj, en efecto faltaban menos de 30 minutos – esto no va a quedar así" Dijo antes de meterse a cambiar en el baño.

Sasuke tanteo bajo su costado de nuevo, ahí estaba su pistola, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor. Mientras hacía zapping, terminaba de comer su emparedado y se aseguraba de que la adrenalina estuviese abandonando su cuerpo, pensaba en una manera de salir de ahí, estaba seguro de dos cosas: la primera era que le encontraron, definitivamente lo habían logrado y tras un mes de ir por ahí vagando en tranquilidad, esa gente ya le había alcanzado. El pellejo de Sasuke ya no estaba seguro. Y lo segundo era que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Tan pronto Naruto salió del baño ataviado con su uniforme de mesero, se encontró con un moreno dormido todo desparramado en el sofá. Bufo molesto ¿Cómo era posible que el azabache estuviera tan cómodo? Naruto mismo aun no superaba lo de la persecución y empezaba a preguntarse si había imaginado todo, podría estar desvariando ¡Por favor! ¿Quién carajos usa ligas y plumas como armas? Eso era de programas policiacos, llenos de ficción. Viéndolo bien, Sasuke también parecía sacado de uno de esos programas: Naruto le observaba sin ocultarlo en lo más mínimo, sin duda el engreído tirado en su sofá era sumamente atractivo, sarcástico, ácido y engreído – sí, dos veces engreído y a la décima potencia – pero, igual un adonis. El típico estereotipo de chico malo. Naruto sabía de chicos malos, tenía claro que no necesitaba uno.

El rubio ato la pañoleta negra sobre sus cabellos, tomo las llaves del bar de la encimera y se preguntó si debía dejar dormir al inquilino o pedirle que bajase a ayudarle con el bar: era viernes, noche ocupada y seguro que el azabache no viviría ahí de a gratis, el moreno se giró en el sofá dejando al descubierto su costado y el arma que llevaba ahí, Naruto trago saliva. Un gran atenuante para no hablarle sobre alquiler al mayor.

Unas horas mas tarde.

"Tu mujer vendrá por ti de nuevo, Lee" Le dijo algo cansado mientras limpiaba la barra.

"Solo celebro – le respondió el chico alcoholizado del otro lado de la barra – disfruto mi juventud"

Naruto resoplo mientras el chico le seguía hablando de que pronto seria padre, por la manera en que bebía desde que supo la noticia, el rubio no sabría decir si era de felicidad o de dolor, pero estaba seguro que faltaban minutos para que la esposa del cliente ebrio entrara al local por él y lo volviera algo _doloroso_. Pero en lugar de ello, quienes entraron: fueron un par de hombres que vestían trajes negros y se veían realmente intimidantes, el del pelo platinado en especial: llevaba una camisa verde bajo el saco de vestir, por su pecho asomaba un collar con una figura de bala tallada en lo que parecía marfil, tenía la mitad del rostro bajo una especie de mascara. Se sentó directamente a la barra mientras su acompañante mostraba algo a los comensales en las mesas de billar. El de la barba, se sentó con el otro al extremo de la barra y llamo al rubio. Naruto se acercó a ellos con cautela, había un bate de beisbol bajo la barra por cualquier inconveniente pero no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar si alguno llevaba armas bajo los sacos negros y caros que llevaban.

"¿Qué les sirvo?" Pregunto en tono neutro.

"Whiskey en las rocas" Ordenó el moreno de barba, mientras Naruto le acercaba un cenicero para su cigarrillo.

"¿Y a usted?" Le pregunto al extraño hombre de mascara y pelos plateados.

"Sake" Dijo con un ojo sonriente.

Naruto les dio la espalda unos segundos para servir los tragos, mientras ellos hablaban en voz baja de algo que el rubio se moría por saber pero no podía averiguar sin ser obvio.

"Ninguno le ha visto" Dijo en tono serio el de la barba.

Naruto estaba en lo suyo tratando de no ponerse nervioso, se veían personas de dinero asi que no era un robo a lo que podría estar expuesto con esos tipos. El problema era que los tenía ahí, detrás, algo dentro del rubio le decía que conocía la razón de su presencia y no quería saber el resultado, intento serenarse pensando que quizá eran paranoias. Les sirvió los tragos correspondientes.

"¿Algo más?" Pregunto lo más serio que pudo.

"Si – le respondió el de la máscara – ¿Has visto a este chico?" Le mostro una foto, Naruto la tomo.

Era un chico con barba descuidada, de varias semanas sin afeitar, pelo corto y expresión seria, pero sin duda si lo había visto. Esos rasgos y ese color de piel tan impío, lo conocía. El hombre de la barba se bebió su whiskey de un trago y observo la expresión del rubio.

"¿Lo has visto?" Pregunto serio.

_Si, está durmiendo en mi sofá ahora mismo, en el segundo piso_. Quiso responder Naruto.

"No"

Sin duda estaba en lo correcto, a Sasuke le perseguían por alguna razón nada buena, el chico de la foto se veía desaliñado y sin duda un par de años más joven pero era el azabache. Podía apostar la propiedad del bar a ello.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Pregunto tanteando el bate bajo la barra.

"Lo que debes saber es que este chico es peligroso"

"¿Peligroso?"

Pregunto algo perplejo, como si eso no fuese obvio en cuanto vio el arma del moreno.

"Se le busca en varios países" Dijo el de la barba.

Eso alarmo un poco al rubio, pero si lo hiso o no evidente, era asunto del de la máscara que le observaba con atención.

"Pero ¿Qué ha hecho?" Pregunto queriendo mantener la calma, mientras le regresaba la foto al de la barba.

"Unas cuantas cosas – dijo con voz grave el de la máscara, una expresión casi seria se apodero del único ojo que se asomaba por la tela oscura que le cubría la mitad del rostro y el ojo derecho – si lo llegas a ver, avísanos" Le dijo mientras dejaba sobre la barra una tarjeta de presentación y el pago por el sake que Naruto no vio en qué momento se bebió.

"Y ojala podamos llegar antes de que sea tarde – advirtió el de la barba – tarde para ti, quiero decir" Dejo el pago por su bebida y apago el cigarrillo caro en el cenicero mientras encendía otro y ambos hombres salían del bar.

Naruto los vio salir y tomo la tarjeta de presentación. _Hatake Kakashi_ decía con una elegante letra cursiva en color plata y debajo había un número telefónico, asi sin más detalles ¿Qué clase de hombre da una tarjeta de presentación sin indicar más que su nombre y número de teléfono?

En el segundo piso Sasuke veía con cara de aburrición una película de comedia, mientras comía un jugoso tomate muy rojo como si fuese una manzana. Entre su vista y el televisor se atravesó la figura de Naruto y apago la televisión. Sasuke le miro con aun mas aburrición.

"Quítate dobe" Le exigió el moreno.

"No me moveré de aquí hasta que me des un par de explicaciones"

"Hmp"

"Nada de _hmp_ – alego serio – un par de hombres han preguntado por ti, en el bar"

"¿Qué clase de hombres?"

"No lo sé, un rarito de mascara y un fumador compulsivo"

"¿Qué te han dicho?"

"Me han mostrado una foto tuya y han dicho que eres peligroso"

"¿Hace cuánto estuvieron aquí?"

"Dos horas, o tres – calculo – no lo sé ¡Soy yo quien tiene preguntas, teme!"

Sasuke se asomó rápidamente por la ventana al callejón, no había ningún carro por ahí, ni frente al local, se veía calmo.

"Uno de ellos me ha dejado su tarjeta – dijo algo molesto – estoy pensando seriamente en llamarle"

"Sí, claro" Dijo casi riendo.

"Quiero respuestas – le exigió – ¿Por qué te buscan? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué carajos has hecho?"

"En orden – le dijo serio – no te importa, no necesitas saberlo y no es tu asunto"

Dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta del sofá y se la ponía, saco de su cinturón la pistola y la cargo antes de ponerla en la funda bajo el costado. Naruto le miro con más horror, no era que no hubiese visto ya el arma, si esa misma le quito el sueño el día anterior.

"Vas a darme respuestas, teme"

"Me largo" Dijo serio.

"Quiero respuestas ¡Y vas a dármelas!"

"¿O qué?" O les marcare a esos tipos, dijo mostrándole el celular a Sasuke.

"¿Les has dado tu nombre o numero?" Pregunto.

"No, pero ese no es el caso"

"Mira niño, hay cosas que no voy a decirte" Le explico con paciencia.

"¿En qué mierda estas metido?"

"Esa es una de las cosas que no te diré – exhalo con fuerza – esto, esos hombres, lo del autoservicio, son los mismos…"

"¿Desde cuándo te buscan?"

"Hace ya unos años que esto empezó – suspiro y sonrió cínicamente – pero mi popularidad creció hace un par de meses"

"Esto no da risa bastardo – dijo molesto y casi tan rojo como el tomate que Sasuke comía hace unos minutos – son yakuzas ¿verdad?"

"Algo asi"

"¿Eres contrabandista?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Te dije que no estoy en esas mierdas"

"¿Has matado a alguien, entonces?"

"¿Realmente quieres saberlo?"


End file.
